Kiss of Ash
by ZeldaNut1
Summary: Matthew is curious as to where Jonah sleeps. WARNING! very light slash. My first fanfic! please i wan't to know what you think! R&R! May be a sequel


**Kiss of Ash **by ZeldaNut1

**Hello all! This story is rated k+ just to be safe. WARNING! Slash! Don't like don't read. Matt/Jonah. I don't own A Haunting in Connecticut, no matter how much I love it or Jonah.**

**Chapter 1: Curiosity**

Matt's POV

**_Ring around the rosy a pocket full of posies; Ashes, Ashes, we all fall down._**

I jolted awake, sitting bolt upright in my cold bed. I looked around my room, taking in the green-and-orange tile floor, the old wardrobe, the old cracked mirror, and finally resting on the mortuary's doors. No bodies with writing on them, no unexplained pools of blood, no burned boys. Nothing. Maybe Jonah took the day off, my cracked mind mused, chuckling softly to myself. It was odd waking up of my own accord in the middle of the night. I had become so used to waking up to seeing one of Jonah's memories that it was odd waking up without one. I had found myself waiting for those trips through time, yearning for the next time I would see Jonah, the real Jonah. The black-haired boy with the piercing dark blue eyes in the old fashioned outfit of black slacks, shirt, and suspenders. Or the grey suit he wore in the séance. Either way, I was missing him. Dangerous, I know, missing a ghost. Loving him. Yes, I loved Jonah. I hated to admit it, seeing how just absolutely wrong it was. But to me that didn't matter anymore, I was so close to death that little things like loving another boy, and better yet a _dead_ one, didn't seem as shocking. Hey, at least I loved _someone._ I wondered again where Jonah was. Did ghosts sleep? It seemed highly doubtful. But hey, who knows. As I sat there in my bed, I wondered about all the little insignificant details about Jonah Aickman. What was his favorite color? His favorite food? His favorite song? Had he ever played soccer? What was his nickname as a kid? Had he ever had a pet, and if so, what its name had been. And right now, most pressing, where did he sleep? Well, I had to admit, that last one was easy. In the mortuary. But where in the mortuary? And did I have the balls to go in the mortuary at night? I wasn't sure of the last one. Should I go in there to see if Jonah slept and risk being killed, or go back to bed and try to go back to sleep? Jonah it was.

**Chapter two: Furnace**

The old door creaked as it opened, sending chills down my spine and making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I flicked the lights on. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I sighed in disappointment. I had at least been expecting _something_, weather it was a gruesome scene of death or at best Jonah sleeping. I got nothing. I was about to turn and leave when I heard it. A small whooshing noise that went over and over. Someone breathing. I whirled around, to find no one was there. Then I listened, really listened, and realized it was coming from the furnace. I walked over to the forbidding metal door and opened it. And was completely shocked at what I saw. It was Jonah, my Jonah, curled in a ball and sleeping. His raven hair fluttered with each breath he took. Yes, _breath._ He was alive. His chest rose and fell and his cheeks were a beautiful rose. If I listened hard I could hear his heart beating. This was insanity. He was _dead_. Stone cold. So why did he feel so real? I looked around the small crematorium, taking it all in. I looked back at Jonah and almost screamed. Those beautiful dark blue eyes were fixed right on me. When he saw he had my attention, he slowly raised his arm, obviously not trying to scare me. He raised his arm up, splaying his fingers and palm outward at me. It took me a minute to decipher what he meant, but then I did and carefully splayed my fingers against his. He graced me with a small smile, his eyes focused on our hands interlocked together. I was about to say his name when he slowly brought my palm to his cheek, cupping his face in my hand and closing his eyes. His skin felt smooth as velvet under my fingers. With his eyes still closed he slid my hand over his mouth, and I felt his warm, pink lips kiss my palm. His eyes slowly opened and he stared up into my eyes. In those blue orbs I saw hurt, pain, regret, guilt, and sadness, a bone-crushing sadness that weighed on my heart and made it hard to breathe. And love. There was love in those eyes, directed at Matthew and only for him.

"Jonah."

He only smiled, pulling my hand away from his face and curling my fingers over my palm, where he had kissed me. He wrapped his hands around mine, squeezing gently.

And everything went black

I woke up in my bed, my eyes stinging and swollen from crying in my sleep. I wondered if I had been dreaming. But then I looked at my hand and gasped, for there was a shiny red burn in the shape of Jonah's perfect lips etched into my skin.

Forgive me for loving.

"_Forever yours, my dear Matthew. Always." _

**_Ashes, Ashes, we all fall down._**

A/N: sooo, what do you think? Please review; this is my first complete story. Do I have potential? And should I make a sequel? - ZeldaNut1


End file.
